New York
New York is a state in the Northeastern region of the United States. New York is the 27th most extensive, the 3rd most populous, and the 7th most densely populated of the 50 United States. New York is bordered by New Jersey and Pennsylvania to the south, and by Connecticut, Massachusetts and Vermont to the east. The state has a maritime border with Rhode Island east of Long Island, as well as an international border with the Canadian provinces of Ontario to the west and north, and Quebec to the north. The state of New York is often referred to as New York State to distinguish it from New York City. It is known for its status as a center for finance and culture and for its status as the largest gateway for immigration to the United States. According to the U.S. Department of Commerce, New York City is also a destination of choice for many foreign visitors. Both the state and city were named for the 17th century Duke of York, James Stuart, future James II and VII of England and Scotland. New York was inhabited by various tribes of Algonquian and Iroquoian speaking Native American tribes at the time Dutch settlers moved into the region in the early 17th century. In 1609, the region was first claimed by Henry Hudson for the Dutch. Fort Nassau was built near the site of the present-day capital of Albany in 1614. The Dutch soon also settled New Amsterdam and parts of the Hudson River Valley, establishing the colony of New Netherland. The British took over the colony by annexation in 1664. Films and Shows *''I'll Be Home For Christmas'' *''James and the Giant Peach'' *''Jungle 2 Jungle'' *''Sweet Home Alabama'' *''Newsies'' *''The Proposal'' *''One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing'' *''Oliver & Company'' *''Bon Voyage!'' (1962 film) *''Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure'' *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (film) *''Jessie'' (TV show) *''The Wild'' *''The Help'' *''The Rescuers'' *''The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Bolt'' *''Annie'' (1999 film) *''The Avengers'' *''Unbreakable'' *''Secretariat'' *''Around the World in 80 Days'' *''Three Men and a Baby'' *''National Treasure'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Gargoyles'' *''Enchanted'' Cities and Locations *New York *Stark Tower *The Empire State Building *Foxworth Residence *ESPN Zone *Morningside Orphanage *Sykes' Warehouse *Manhattan *Wyvern Castle *Eyrie Building Attractions *1964 New York World's Fair Actors/Actresses and Crew born in New York *J. J. Abrams *Pamela Adlon *Christina Aguilera *Marc Anthony *Mateo Arias *Alan Arkin *Ashanti *Jake T. Austin *Lauren Bacall *Adrienne Bailon *Alec Baldwin *Angela Bassett *Lake Bell *Tony Bennett *Earl Boen *Abigail Breslin *Spencer Breslin *Mel Brooks *Ben Burtt *Steve Buscemi *James Caan *Mariah Carey *George Carlin *Chevy Chase *Jennifer Cody *Sean Combs *Jennifer Connelly *Chuck Connors *Jon Cryer *Billy Crystal *Joan Cusack *Leora Dana *Rodney Dangerfield *Keith David *Charlie Day *Vin Diesel *Kirk Douglas *Robert Downey, Jr. *Richard Dreyfuss *Charles Durning *Michael Eisner *Héctor Elizondo *Emilio Estevez *Melissa Fahn *Laurie Faso *Jon Favreau *Lou Ferrigno *Spencer Fox *Peter Friedman *Annette Funicello *Nika Futterman *Mel Gibson *Frankie J. Galasso *Whoopi Goldberg *Cuba Gooding, Jr. *Gilbert Gottfried *Elliot Gould *Zena Grey *Steve Guttenberg *Buddy Hackett *Estelle Harris *Jonathan Harris *Emily Hart *Melissa Joan Hart *Anne Hathaway *Lance Henriksen *Jane Henson *William Hickey *Lou Hirsch *Dick Huemer *Felicity Huffman *Richard Hunt *Sarah Hyland *Scarlett Johansson *Richard Karron *Moira Kelly *Larry King *Ed Koch *Judy Kuhn *Lady Gaga *Martin Landau *Jay Leno *Huey Lewis *Shari Lewis *John Lithgow *Lucy Liu *Lindsay Lohan *Jennifer Lopez *Julia Louis-Dreyfus *Katie Lowes *Noel MacNeal *Barry Mann *Garry Marshall *Vincent Martella *Heather Matarazzo *Chuck McCann *Alan Menken *Idina Menzel *Don Messick *Alyssa Milano *Tracy Morgan *Vic Morrow *Bobby Moynihan *Richard Mulligan *Eddie Murphy *Christine Nelson *Rosie O'Donnell *Al Pacino *Hayden Panettiere *Lana Parrilla *Anthony Perkins *Regis Philbin *David Hyde Pierce *Mae Questel *Jason Raize *Alan Reed *Elliott Reid *Ving Rhames *Don Rickles *Emma Roberts *Cesar Romero *Mickey Rooney *Emmy Rossum *Adam Sandler *Susan Sarandon *Telly Savalas *Adam Schlesinger *Stephen Schwartz *Amy Sedaris *Rod Serling *Anne Seymour *Wallace Shawn *Charlie Sheen *Richard Sherman *Robert B. Sherman *Brooke Shields *Kath Soucie *Sylvester Stallone *Jean Stapleton *Ben Stiller *Jerry Stiller *Nicole Sullivan *D. B. Sweeney *Fred Tatasciore *Veronica Taylor *Michelle Trachtenberg *John Turturro *Hikaru Utada *Jon Voight *Denzel Washington *Sigourney Weaver *Cynthia Weil *Joss Whedon *Olivia Wilde *John Williams *Bernard Wolf *Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. Gallery New York Mickey Pin.jpg New York City Pin.jpg NYC Holidays Pin.png New York Mets Pin.png New York Yankees Mickey.png New York Yankees Donald.png New York Yankees Goofy.png Minnie Yankees.jpg Category:States Category:Locations Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:The Avengers locations Category:Enchanted Locations Category:The Rescuers Category:The Rescuers Down Under Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:National Treasure films Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Sorcerer's Apprentice Category:Bolt Category:Jungle 2 Jungle